Speed Dating
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens if your favorite Monster High characters were single, didn't quite know each other, and had to go through a quick and exhausting matchmaking process? Will it be love at first sight? Or will it be a disaster? Inspired by a scene from the episode "A Perfect Match". WARNING: Two people will be chosen randomly.
1. Ch 1: Draculaura and Hoodude

**"Speed Dating"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, including the show and its characters, which is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's a collection of drabbles I made for myself, based on a part from the episode 'Fright Dance' where Abbey tries speed dating. Anyway, I thought to myself: What would happen if our favorite Monster High characters were single and had to endure speed dating themselves? Anyway, I hope you like!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Draculaura and Hoodude**_

* * *

Hoodude was the first Monster High student to enter through the classroom. From there, he saw the latest client Draculaura sitting on a table with a timer attached to it. He started to have second thoughts before he could move in for the kill.

"Oh man, I hope I don't embarrass myself..." Hoodude thought.

With a brave face, he sat on the table facing the cute vampire chick head-on.

"So, you must be Draculaura," He smiled, "Nice to meet you, name's Hoodude!"

"It's very nice to meet you too!" She nodded, shaking his ragdoll hand.

However, Draculaura noticed his grip being a little sweaty and slippery.

"You really got such a sweaty grip." She nervously chuckled.

"Sorry, I get nervous whenever I get near a girl and all," Hoodude chuckled, "So tell me all about yourself."

"Okay," She smiled, "Well, all you need to know about me, is that I'm a vegan. That means I don't eat meat. Even if I do happen to see any type of meat, then I faint. That's pretty bad for me since I can usually be a narcoleptic around meat by-products. I'm basically a herbivore through and through. I also like music, mainly Justin Biter because Frankie helped me get hooked to him-"

While she was talking, Hoodude thought to himself.

_"This possibly can't take forever..."**  
**_

**Two minutes later...**

Draculaura still kept on talking, which forced Hoodude's button eyes to grow a bit weary.

"...I cannot be anywhere near garlic, because it tends to give me gas." Draculaura pointed out, "And sometimes gas is so unattractive because as soon as you feel it grumbling around your stomach, you feel the tenacity to fart. And that's such a turn-off. Sometimes I tend to cringe when I'm near something pointy as a stake or a crucifix. I oughtta know since my father gets so turned off by these things. I sorta think that it gives him gas instead. Totally runs in our family."

Hoodude had no choice but to groan stressfully. Apparently this couldn't take forever.

"When am I ever gonna get a chance to talk?" Hoodude thought.

**Two more minutes later...**

Draculaura still wouldn't shut the hell up. All of her yammering was causing Hoodude to get a major headache, even though his skull and brains were made of cotton and yarn.

"...Sometimes, I can be a clutz when I don't look my way." Draculaura chuckled, "Just like the one time when I accidentally stepped on dog crap. The rest I probably won't talk about since it's pretty much traumatic and gut-cringing at the same time. So enough about me, what do you do for a living?"

Hoodude finally woke himself up. He finally got a chance to talk to her.

"Well, as you know, I-"

But he was cut off by the sound of the timer.

"Oh, sorry, time's up!" shouted Draculaura.

"What? Already?!" Hoodude reacted strongly, "But I haven't-"

"Sorry if we had to cut this short, but you're definitely a great guy!" Draculaura spoke cheerfully, which followed by another handshake.

"Thanks, although your yammering almost gave me a migraine..." Hoodude nodded.

"You're welcome! Totes!" She waved goodbye.

"Yeah, what you said as well." He waved goodbye as well.

As soon as he was outside, her friend Frankie Stein approached her.

"So, Mr. Hoodude, what do you think about Draculaura?"

Hearing this from Frankie, Hoodude had words of his own, "Oh, it was easy, I-"

But then he was cut off when he grabbed a water bucket, and puked his guts out. Frankie looked a bit disgusted when she saw that, to be exact. Apparently, Hoodude's first try wasn't as expected as he thought.

* * *

**Well, that's Draculaura and Hoodude for you! **

**Anyway, which two random people will I choose next? You'll have to find out next chapter. Until then, feedback is appreciated! ^_^**


	2. Ch 2: Ghoulia and Manny

**"Speed Dating"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, including the show and its characters, which is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's a collection of drabbles I made for myself, based on a part from the episode 'A Perfect Match' where Abbey tries speed dating. Anyway, I thought to myself: What would happen if our favorite Monster High characters were single and had to endure speed dating themselves? Anyway, I hope you like!**

**P.S.: For this chapter, I decided to use parentheses and italics just to translate what Ghoulia's saying and all.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Manny and Ghoulia  
**_

* * *

Ghoulia Yelps was busy sitting on a table with a timer attached to it. Apparently, she was waiting for a man to come in as part of the speed dating process. After minutes of waiting, there came a minotaur with a red shirt, blonde hair and blue jeans that fit his muscular physique together. Heck, he even had a threatening presence that can make nerds wince from the inside and the outside.

"So, let me guess," Manny said, "You're gonna be my date for the next 5 minutes?"

"Uahhhhhh..." Ghoulia moaned. _(That's right.)_

"Well, I've dated worse," Manny rolled his eyes as he took a seat, "Let's get this over with."

Before he could introduce himself, he shook hands with the zombie nerd chick.

"In case you don't know, my name's Manny Taur," He said, "World-renounced bad-ass around Monster High, and certified ladies man. And you must be?"

"Uhhhhh-uaaaaah..." Ghoulia replied. _(My name's Ghoulia. Nice to meet you, Manny.)_

However, Manny was confused at what she was saying. To be honest, he couldn't really understand zombie that well.

"Okay, _Uhhhhhhh_." Manny cringed, "What you need to know about me is that deep down, I am a teddy bear when it comes to women. I may look buff and tough on the outside, but I'm a romantic on the inside. I love rock music, beating up nerds and taking cash and lunch money on the outside, but on the inside, I'm a minotaur who loves romantic strolls on the beach, fine die-ning, and 70's soft rock. But enough about me, what about you?"

"Ahhhhhhh ahhhh-uahhhhhh. Ohhhhhhhhh..." Ghoulia said to the strong minotaur. _(Well, for starters, I'm just a nerd who enjoys reading a good comic book or two. I'm also a bit of a Jaundice Brothers fan just like my friends Frankie and Draculaura, and I just dig a man with muscles around his body. That's such a huge turn-on in my book.)_

What she said confused Manny. Like he said, he didn't know the zombie language.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really understand what the heck you're saying." Manny said, scratching his head in a confusing way, "Are you retarded?"

His brash little insult caught Ghoulia's attention.

"UAAAAAAAH?" Ghoulia yelled. _(What in the hell did you call me?)_

"Whoa, take it easy miss!" Manny said, backing away from her, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm only saying that I can't understand what you're saying to me! If you only talk slowly and learn a little bit of English, then maybe I would understand."

"Urrrrhhhhhhh..." Ghoulia moaned a bit angrily. _(Please tell me you did not refer to me as a retard! Because I will beat your sorry ass to death if you did!)_

"On second thought, I probably don't care what you sound like," Manny said, chuckling nervously_, _"It actually turns me on as a matter of fact! Soooooo, let's say you and me at my house? I'll treat you very well...!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Ghoulia yelled. _(Treat this, you punk-ass son of a bitch!)_

From there, Ghoulia started grabbing Manny's shirt and began punching him out one-by-one!

"OOOF!" Manny yelled in pain, "I didn't know you were tough! But not _this_ tough! Have mercy!"

For the remainder of the full two minutes they still had, an enraged Ghoulia kept kicking the crap out of Manny full-on. After that, the timer fully sounded, which gave Manny enough time to drag his sorry ass out of the classroom and outside the hallways, just to recover.

As he was doing just that, he saw Frankie Stein's feet approach him. Painfully, he looked up to her.

"So, how was your speed date?" She smirked.

"Good," Manny nodded painfully, "I like her a lot."

"Really?" Frankie reacted, "You look sorta hurt. How is getting your butt handled by Ghoulia a good thing?"

"It's because she's dominant," Manny deeply admitted, "And I love to be roughed up!"

* * *

**Well, that's all for Ghoulia and Manny!  
**

**Who will be next? Find out on the next chapter. Until then, C-ya, my ghouls!**


	3. Ch 3: Scarah and Deuce

**"Speed Dating"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, including the show and its characters, which is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's a collection of drabbles I made for myself, based on a part from the episode 'A Perfect Match' where Abbey tries speed dating. Anyway, I thought to myself: What would happen if our favorite Monster High characters were single and had to endure speed dating themselves? Anyway, I hope you like!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Scarah and Deuce  
**_

* * *

Deuce Gorgon was the latest client to walk in the classroom. From there, he took his eyes on one of the hottest ghouls in all of Monster High, Scarah Screams. What Deuce was thinking, only he knows.

"Heh, that's a hot one." Deuce thought as he smirked with stone cold eyes, "This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

With his thoughts clear, Deuce sat down staring at her.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Deuce said, shaking hands with her, "Name's Deuce, Deuce Gorgon."

"Nice to meet ya, fella." Scarah said as she smiled back, "I'm Scarah."

"Sweet." Deuce smirked again, "So while we're on the subject, why don't you tell me all about yourself?"

"Go right ahead, I insist." She chuckled.

"Alrighty," Deuce smirked, "As you may not know about me, I love snakes, I mostly listen to hard rock and punk in my spare time. I'm also a bit of a card shark, knowing that-"

Meanwhile, Scarah used her telepathic powers to read what Deuce's brain was thinking about her.

_"Man, her boobs are huge!"_ Deuce thought with a smirk, _"I wish I could put those two together and motorboat the hell out of them. Heck, maybe squeeze them until she starts milking like a cow. Why not, maybe I'll use them as a pillow too. I just can't get enough of those huge beanbags."_

What Deuce thought of her offended Scarah. Apparently, Deuce only wanted to score this date with her just to get her in the sack. Not if she had anything to say about it. After she was finished with her telepathy business, Deuce finally finished his description of himself.

"And I despise anything that has to do with cactuses." Deuce replied, "That's enough about me, then. How about you?"

"Well," Scarah smirked, "I do have something to say..."

"What's that?" Deuce chuckled.

From there, Scarah grabbed a cup of water and ended up splashing all over Deuce. The snakes on his head cried for mercy, having to cringe around that clear liquid.

"Ack! What the hell was that for?" Deuce cried out.

"You're a creepy perv, fella!" Scarah angrily exclaimed, "My breasts aren't a fun toy! They're not used to make motorboat sounds or milking! So take your dirty mind somewhere else and lay off, ya bloody man-whore!"

After Scarah walked out on Deuce, he shook the rest of the water off his snakes and off his body. But then, he got confused with what happened to himself right about now.

"That's harsh," Deuce groaned, "Apparently, I didn't know that big-boobed chick could read minds..."

* * *

**Well, now that were done with Scarah and Deuce, who's gonna come up next? Find out on the next chapter, my ghouls!**


	4. Ch 4: Spectra and Invisi Billy

**"Speed Dating"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, including the show and its characters, which is owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, here's a collection of drabbles I made for myself, based on a part from the episode 'A Perfect Match' where Abbey tries speed dating. Anyway, I thought to myself: What would happen if our favorite Monster High characters were single and had to endure speed dating themselves? Anyway, I hope you like!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Spectra and Invisi Billy  
**_

* * *

Invisi Billy appeared around the hallways, looking up to a sign that said "Speed Dating Room" attached to the door in which he was about to enter.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Billy sighed.

Carefully, he opened the door, only to see Spectra Vondergeist sitting at a table. With one look at her, his heart froze.

_"Holy crap,"_ Invisi Billy thought, _"She's frickin' hot! This is gonna be easy!"_

With a brave face, Invisi Billy approached her.

"Hey, it's nice to meet ya," Billy smiled, "Name's Invisi Billy."

"I'm Spectra Vondergeist." Spectra said, introducing herself to him.

But as they shook hands, Spectra ended up blushing because of the way she looked at Invisi Billy.

_"Oh my god, he's cute!"_ Spectra thought, _"Why can't I stop blushing...?"_

Invisi Billy then took his seat facing the beautiful Spectra head-on.

"So, you wanna tell me all about you?" He smiled.

"C-certainly." Spectra stuttered a bit, acting a bit shy to him, "As you know, I'm a gossip columnist for the Ghostly Gossip. I can be a bit shy when it comes to men, and sometimes, I get a bit nervous when I'm around handsome men quite like yourself. I can also be-"

While she kept on talking, Invisi Billy's thoughts spoke to him.

_"Man, her eyes are gorgeous."_ He thought as he started deep down at her beautiful eyes, _"And the way he flutters those eyelashes drives me frickin' crazy. I'd love to feel her gorgeous hair too. I bet if I felt it, it would feel like touching a fluffy cloud with a bunch a fluff, a little dose of fluff, fluff on top and fluff on the side. Heh, I love fluff..."_

After he was done thinking, Spectra ended up finishing her statement.

"...and I can manage to hold my breath underwater for a really long time, which is weird since I'm a ghost." Spectra replied, "But that's enough about me. What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked me that." Invisi Billy smiled, "As you must know, I'm what many people call a jokester. Sometimes, it's very fun to pull pranks on unsuspecting suckers. Just like this one time, I-"

However, while Invisi Billy continued to talk, Spectra became hypnotized by Invisi Billy's sudden gaze. She thought that Invisi Billy had the most sexiest eyes he ever had.

_"I can't breathe,"_ Spectra thought to herself, _"I can't imagine how gorgeous, hot and sexy he looks! Oh, how I want to put my fingers all around his hair! I bet it feels like candied fluff mixed with fluff, more fluff, and topped it off with whipped fluff! Why oh why can't I stop thinking about fluff...?"_

While Spectra took in a dreamy sigh, Invisi Billy was nearly finishing his little statement.

"...I laughed so hard, I was nearly this close to peeing myself." Billy chuckled.

"Yeah, that's a great st-story..." Spectra stuttered while still looking awestruck by him.

"Totally..." He smirked.

Suddenly, it went silent between the two of them. Apparently because they still couldn't stop staring at each other like two lovebirds. And who could blame them? Spectra wanted her hands all over Invisi Billy, even though she cant since she's a ghost. But it didn't matter to them that much. All they knew was that they both wanted each other.

After much silence...

"I want you..." Spectra said, desperately.

"Me too..." Invisi Billy replied.

The two then went at it on the table, kissing, smooching, making out and what-not. Spectra's tongue was so far dominating Invisi Billy's by a close margin. It was clear that Spectra was dominating him one-by-one, and Invisi Billy liked that naughtiness in her.

She then broke the kiss and looked down on him.

"You, me, closet, now..." Spectra said in a desperate tone.

"I knew that." Invisi Billy said.

Suddenly, she managed to take her hand and float away to the nearest closet in the classroom. But as soon as she floated through the door...

...Invisi Billy's face landed smackdab on the door himself, stunning him painfully for a good second or two.

"Sorry about that." Spectra blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's alright," Invisi Billy apologized, "Although I was close to having my nose broken like that."

Cursing her clumsiness, Spectra managed to pick Invisi Billy back up to his feet as they both entered the closet and shut the closet door behind him. There was no use trying to interrupt them now, and that's the way they liked it.

* * *

**Wow, never knew Spectra was so man-hungry like that.  
**

**Anyway, which two characters will I choose next chapter? Find out, my ghouls!**


End file.
